Leto and Zeus - with Leto's own words
by oroladian
Summary: Leto tells in her own words about her encounter with Zeus. WARNING - erotic content.


Leto's own words

Never did I claim to be particularly innocent – after all none of the gods or goddesses really are. We know that lust and love are there for us to enjoy, and if we just behave a bit careful we could do so without causing any reasonable harm neither to ourselves nor others. Anyhow I don't think anybody would be able to tell just by glancing at me that I was the type of goddess who had a tryst with a married god. And not just any man, I entertained an affair with Zeus himself, king of the gods, god of the kings. And married to Queen Hera, who was said to be as spitefully jealous as she was unearthly beautiful.

But if someone had told me less than two solstices ago that I would be down on my knees upon the cold marble tiles in front of the golden throne in the Great Hall of Olympos and with my mouth stuffed full of royal Olympian cock, I certainly would have ridiculed that person, shaken my head, and insisting "no not me. Not, Leto, daughter of Phoibe!" I thought I was more responsible than that, having clear boundaries between the people in my life - potential people I could sleep with and then those with a big red 'no trespassing' sign, and among those would definitely be the most powerful of the Olympians. There's unquestionably something debase with sexual engagement with a married man. Still, I've to admit it was undoubtedly my most thrilling sexual encounter ever. The forbidden fruit has a delicious flavor and this serves as proper analogy because did he taste sweet spilling down my throat.

I had been employed at Olympos for over twenty years at the time, starting in one of the early years at the end of the Titan war, when the modern era was still dawning and the world aching from the marks of that long and horrible war which had been raging since even before I was born. And naturally I as one of many was regarding King Zeus. How could I not he was magnificent, lacking comparison. I admired the broad shoulders of his body, his tight ass, and arms thick with ropy muscles that I just wanted to wrap myself around. First from the distance, as I was just one of the many goddesses moving about in the long galleries of glistening marble, where sun rays bounced off gold details and stray clouds whirled like mists between the pillars and the smell of roses and ambrosia was ever present. That was Olympos for me for so many years, I was a minor deity working together with my sister Asteria with protection of small children and reporting to the goddess Rhenia who in turn reported to someone who reported to someone who might be reporting directly to Queen Hera.

Over the years I had even entertained an uncountable number of masturbation fantasies about Zeus but I considered him off limits and I never actually thought I would get the opportunity to initiate something with him, never mind have him willing and myself brave enough to go through with it. As a matter of fact he didn't even see me, I was too far away from his throne, drowning in an anonymous crowd of pretty little goddesses in colourful dresses running their errands across the magnificent mountaintop or down in the world of mortals.

Then I became promoted to a higher position with many benefits, one of the benefits being alone time spent with Zeus in the throne hall at the end of the day after his and the Queens daily audiences. There was always a lot of paperwork to go over but Zeus was never one for silence and from the start we spent our time together happily chatting and laughing. To my pleasant surprise, eventually, our laughter and light chatter turned into eager flirtations, and I was losing myself in the electric blue of his eyes, so filled with that something special, alluring, enchanting. When he was looking at me he was actually seeing me.

Almost from the start would Zeus make mention of his wife Hera and the problems their marriage had these days. They weren't in a happy relationship but Zeus knew he couldn't leave her due to the fact that he was King of the Gods and she was his Queen. Kings and Queens simply didn't divorce, what then would happen with the world? Would they split it apart, and who would take what part? It was simply unthinkable. They even slept in separate bedrooms he confided to me. I tended to meet Hera now and then around the upper halls these days and I knew that Zeus wasn't lying about his relationship with her just by witnessing the cold and aloof manner that she treated him with. And I saw how it affected him, he got angry and tired, and taking out his frustration with thunder and lightning.

As the months moved on our flirtations got to the point where I could barely contain the attraction for Zeus inside of myself. I would pass him by or he would bend over to reach something and I would have to lightly brush the side of my body against him just to feel the electric heat that passed between us. All those layers of clothing between his body and mine and yet the sensation of him was always so hot when our bodies touched.

It still shocks me and brings a flush all over my body when I think back to that first night when it happened between us. We had just finished an especially large stack of work for the evening, dealing with another war going on between the mortal city-states. It had been a busy day and naturally were we both exhausted. I blame it on the fatigue because without that I believe we both would have held onto our sensible restraints.

When I was bending over to file our completed paperwork into that wooden crate, which would be carried down in the basement by the grunts later, I could feel of Zeus's exploring eyes upon my body. He was admiring and checking me out, but that was something I had gotten used to over the months together with him. Nonetheless that evening I had heard a nearly silent wordless sound emit from his mouth like a little gasp. He tried to cover it with a cough but I'd already turned around to meet his eyes. The world seemed to stand still and I leaned against the crate, still with a sole scroll of papyrus in hand. When our eyes connected I could feel my heart pounding in my chest like it was trapped and suddenly I wasn't nearly as exhausted as just moments ago. Instead I was feeling delirious with lust. The words tumbled out of my mouth, I hadn't even intended them.

"Zeus…I have to confess, I am very attracted to you."

I can't even reminisce the retort upon his striking face. All I can remember is the image of him rising from his large throne and walking over to me. His arms raised inches away from his body and his fingers stretched wide open. He seemed to be walking in slow motion while I was frozen in my spot. My breath caught deep inside my throat and the sensation of a growing flush spreading across my face.

He stopped just inches in front of me.

"Leto, I'm very attracted to you too." I heard him answer. Without another word, without another acknowledgement, we both leaned forwards and welcomed the first brush of lips. This was one of the softest kisses I had ever received and as the shock of the moment wore off I pressed myself closer against his warm body and let his arms slid around my hips, eagerly groping before perching down to my ass. Our kiss was intensified by the low moans each of us was making deep within our throats and when his tongue slid into my mouth everything on my body tightened. I could also feel the familiar sensation of moisture dampening between my thighs and my nipples pressing against the thin silk material of my chiton. Every inch of my body was eagerly begging for his touch.

As I broke away from the kiss I felt suddenly dizzy and woozy with lust. I ran my hands up and down Zeus' chest, reaching for the clasps that held his snow white and golden togas in place, finding that he mirrored my motions and began to relieve me of my own garments, letting my light green chiton slid down across my milky white body and with a rustle land in a heap on the cold marble floor. The clasps that had held them together followed, two muted clangs as they landed upon the silk and then touched the hard surface beneath.

When his burning eyes focused upon my pale breasts and my hardened nipples, Zeus let out a strangled sigh and dropped his face into my neck where he began to lick and nibble gently. I decked backwards with desire and thanked the cold pillar behind me for keeping me from falling while his fingers sought out my nipples, and my bare back was scratching against the mosaic patterns. Zeus' large hands slid around my torso and small belly and then upwards again then he held and kneaded my breasts. Before I could barely even acknowledge it Zeus had replaced his hands with his mouth and his tongue was drawing little gasps out of my mouth as he tongued each nipple before delicately taking as much of my breast as possible into his mouth.

His mouth was full with my breast but that didn't keep him from moaning my name when my hands slid down the front of his fit body, across defined muscles, tracing a scar where a Titan had smite him with an axe ages ago. Then I began to discover the erection that I could feel beneath his knee-long hoses. Urged on by the strangled sound of my name and his tongue flicking from nipple to nipple, I began to undo those hoses. My hands fumbled with the ebony buttons. Straining beneath his pants, I could feel the thickness of his erection, begging to be released. In desperation, I finally yanked down the hoses in one smooth motion.

"Oh, Leto!" he was murmuring from deep within his throat but his mouth didn't stop him roaming over my breasts. I glanced down and savored my first sight of his hard cock. Zeus's cock was all solid thickness and seemed to pulse with a life of its own. My breath caught as I tentatively reached my fingertips out to stroke the swollen head of his erection. His entire body twitched with pleasure as I curled my fingers and wrapped my hand around his member, and only then did he pull away from my breasts with a quick shudder. I tilted his face up to meet my lips again and with my hand still wrapped around his thickness; I gave it a quick tug causing him to moan into my mouth.

"Leto, Leto, sweet heavens Leto!"

Then he quieted, instead his tongue swirled around my mouth as I palmed the head of his cock, which was already slick with precum. I had tried to imagine what Zeus' privates might look like so times in my mind before but even the most intense of my masturbation fantasies could not compare to the pleasure of holding his thick pulsing cock in real life. That he should be well equipped was something I held for granted, however seeing it for real made me realize that the King of the Gods was in fact larger than life down there.

Damn that woman Hera, why didn't she appreciate what she had? Then again, her loss my luck, I figured.

Now Zeus hoisted me upon his ornate throne and his large hands spread my thighs wide, his mouth broke away from our kiss as his thundercloud-blue eyes searched my face as if needing to make sure that I was fine with what we were doing. I nodded my head at him, reached out to wrap my hand around his member again to confirm my response.

"Please, please." My voice was just a husky whisper which I hardly recognized myself. Zeus pulled himself out of my hands, bent his face forwards stuck out his tongue and licked a quick line from my breasts and down to my belly button. That motion made me moan out loud and nearly cry while he bent down lower and his tongue continued its exploration, traced a wet slinky trail down my hairless mound, skipping past my clit before he just barely grazed his teeth against my nether lips.

Zeus had to spread my legs even further before rolling his tongue and slipping it into my opening. My legs automatically closed around his head, jet black curls brushing against my milky white tights. As my hips began to buckle he kept his tongue locked inside me, then he pulled his mouth away from me only to kiss and lick the edges of my thighs. That made me cry out in exhilaration and frustration, I didn't know how to react. Then he slid a finger inside me and sucked one of my velvet lips into his mouth. My hips rocked upon his finger and only then did he lean up to flick his tongue across my clit stubbly beard scraping my swollen lips. I lost it at that moment and became sure that I was about to come. Sensing my impending orgasm, Zeus pulled away. From those newly gained inches away, he blew warm air across my clit before he slid in another finger and fucked me with two of his thick fingers.

He kept me tottering upon the edge of near orgasm for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, I felt the texture of his lips, soft but firm, as he leaned over and touched them to my clit and then sucked the hardened nub into his mouth. That was when I finally lost all control of my body. My limbs thrashed, my thighs opened and closed against his head, and I craned my head and screamed his name as the orgasm racked my body. My mind was floored and my head spun. Still he kept his mouth locked around me while I came over and over again, shuddering from the muscle contractions, nearly willing them to stop because they bordered upon the threshold of pain and pleasure. I had never felt like this before, and I was certain my outcries of elation were heard all over the magnificent mountain of Olympos.

When I finally caught my breath again Zeus leaned into me to kiss me and I tasted myself smeared across his lips and mouth. The limbs of my body felt heavy, weighted down. Slowly I began moving my arms to gain use of them again. Very gently I ran my hands up his bare chest and lightly rubbed across his nipples. Zeus let out a loud sigh and I thought to myself that I would never grow tired of remembering the pleasure released in his sigh. I leaned in against him and flicked my tongue across his nipples mimicking what he had done to mine earlier.

The orgasm had cleared my head and now the realization of the context that I was in began to sink in. Here I was in the very throne room of Olympos with my clothes torn off, completely naked and exposed to the King of the Gods himself. Yes, this was he very man that I had been fantasizing about for two and twenty years but he was also married! Just the same he had just finished licking my pussy to the fiercest orgasm of my life! I had never had such a fantasy come true to life. Now I lifted my head from his chest and glanced over his broad shoulders to catch a glimpse of his chiseled face. Zeus was so sexy and I couldn't deny how much the framework of our eroticism turned me on. I'd probably never again have the opportunity to live out such a taboo fantasy so I made the decision that I had to feast upon what had already been started.

"I need to taste you, Zeus," I whispered. My eyes locked upon his and I saw them sparkle with desire, small flashes like miniatures of the thunderbolts he wielded. Then I forced my gaze away and slowly I lowered myself off his desk and settled comfortably onto my knees before him. His cock was pressed hard against his stomach, still erect, oh how could a man wait for so long? The stamina was impressive. I leaned over him to lick my tongue across the soft curve of his belly and let strands of my long, strawberry-blonde hair tickle his erection. He moaned as I travelled around his belly button and I let nothing but my tongue run across his skin and the strands of my hair touch his body. When I explored lower down his stomach I had to lean forwards and brace my hands against his hips to keep my balance. Continuing down to where his pubic hair began I let my hands reach behind to give his ass a quick squeeze. I used that squeeze as leverage and pulled the length of his body forward so that his erection was pressed in between my breasts.

Now I wrapped my hand around the base of his cock and began to rub it against the curve of my breast. I traced his plump head up and down my breast and then pressed the tip of him against the tip of my hard nipple. Zeus' breath was coming out in a strained shudder. I glanced up to see his head thrown back and his eyes closed, long dark lashes shadowing tanned cheeks, his face was the most beautiful sight I had laid my eyes upon then. With a small sound emitting from somewhere inside of me I pulled away so that Zeus wasn't pressed against me and I would have the room to take him into my mouth. Starting with just the tips of my fingers I traced along the underside of his length, his cock was so thick, so full of life.

"I want your eyes on me," my voice was hoarse and strained but Zeus heard me and glanced down at me with his eyes dazed and lips half parted. When I leaned forwards and placed a kiss upon the tip of his cock it was already slick with his precum. I turned on an angle so I could glance up at him and made sure his sparkling eyes were locked upon me. They were for sure so I pursed my lips and began to slide my mouth down the length of him stopping at about three inches. I held him in my mouth like that and started humming deep within my throat. His large body shuddered and his firm hands reached out to grip hold of my head.

At that moment I came up for a quick breath of air while his hands gently stroked my hair. With one quick glance up at him I looked back down, gripped his cock, and lowered my face again. This time I let my mouth slide back down his shaft with the goal of taking as much of him in as possible. I felt his length fill my entire mouth and start to slide down the back of my throat. Inhaling through my nose I relaxed to the point where his length and thickness comfortably filled my oral cavity. Then I began to moan with his cock stuffed in my mouth and my nose nearly constrained against his base.

Zeus' hands pressed urgently upon my head and his hips began to thrust forward, fucking his cock in and out of my mouth. So I raised my hands up and wrapped them around his hips and let my mouth move up and down with the even movement of his lunges. Our rhythm gave into wet sloshing sounds and my saliva began to trickle out from around his cock. Then just when I thought that I would have to pull away and seek the comfort of air, his body lurched forward with a strangled moan as he came and his seed spilled down the back of my throat.

Next thing Zeus slid out of my mouth and I kept my hands wrapped around the hollow of his hips while I leaned my face against one of his thighs and licked my tongue out to clean the length of his softening cock. Gently I grabbed his softness in one hand and guided him carefully against my lips and licked up the last strands of cum glittering on his cock before pulled myself up from my knees and stood before him, finding to my utter surprise that he was hardening again. He might be King of the Gods, still his stamina surprised me.

Now, the tip of his brand new erection was pressing between my thighs, seeking entrance into my body. I sucked in my bottom lip, barely able to believe that we were doing this. I know this was not supposed to happen, not at all, I was threading on very much forbidden grounds here with the king. But that knowledge only added to the sensation from his touch as he moved around, seating himself in the throne this time with me in his lap. The next moment the head of his cock slid lusciously into me, heightening the delights which now laid claim to my body. A low groan slipped free from my lips as I pressed back against Zeus, rolling my hips. I felt my inner walls clenching on him, then releasing their grip, rippling around his cock only to tighten again as I lifted my ass up to him, taking him deeper with each divine thrust into my wet heat.

Thought fled, even the knowledge that anyone might enter the great hall at any time, did nothing to slow down the buildup of pleasure filled pressure deep within my sex. My thighs quivered, every inch of my body thrummed with sheer sensual delight and still I rolled my hips, rocking back onto his cock.

"That's it, fuck back against me." He growled, his voice was commanding and filled with a strange huskiness, far from the deep yet clear bass I was used to hear.

Sunset coloured curtains of my hair slid over my face, blocking my view, but I no longer cared. The furniture bunched under Zeus' strong grip, my belly trembling as he slowly thrust in and out of my clenching heat. Slick sounds carried through the empty room, the throne creaked and I could barely think, all I knew was the feeling of his cock, his throbbing erection, buried to the hilt in my welcoming body.

Zeus grabbed me by the hips, pulling me back against him, thrusting harder while I clenched on his thick cock. My breasts rubbed against his hard chest, my body shaking with each deep claiming of my sex. As pressure was building beyond anything I could control, I heard myself crying out his name over and over and again while small colored lights danced before my eyes, breath burned in my chest, tears slipping down my cheeks as I sobbed out in joy, struggling to hold on to the pleasure that threatened to rage out of control through my body. Then the whole me was tightening. Tremors of heat and desire rocked a deadly path through my entire body until I knew that I could hold on no longer.

"Please." The single, whimpered word gained life.

"Come for me, now!" Zeus' grip tightened on my hips, his words little more than a growl of pleasure as he thrust deeply into her tight sex.

I shuddered, my scant control crumbling and then I cried out, pain and pleasure mingling in an almost violent rush of sensation that swamped my body. And I rocked back against him, grinding back, my slick inner walls rippling around his cock as my heated sex claimed him completely. Now I heard how Zeus cried out against my chest, his fingers digging into my hips, adding a delicious extra pressure to the vibrant moment of ecstasy we shared. He came as well, exploded inside of me, firing of seed in what felt like an endless stream inside of me, before we both gasped one last time and finally I relaxed against his large, hard and sweaty form.

"Leto! That was amazing," he murmured as his arms wrapped around me in a warm embrace. This time we kissed softly. Explored the feel of each other's lips pressed together and the taste of each other's love stained our lips. Finally he pulled away and with a sigh glanced up at the star-spangled sky seen from the round skylight at the top of the dome. "It's late, sweetie," he whispered. "And I have to go home to Hera. She's probably wondering where I am by now."

We kissed once more and then pulled away to gather up our clothes. Slowly we began to dress ourselves and what first felt like awkward aftermath silence quickly evolved into a friendly laughter, although now everything had a more intimate undertone. Before we left for the night we exchanged soft kisses and promised to make a repeat of the evening.

To this day Zeus is the most intense and exhilarating sexual passion that I have ever known and I have no regrets for anything that we did together.

But little did I know when I stepped out of the throne room that evening that there was a sequel to come. Little did I know of the potency of his seed and that he had impregnated me that night. Yes, that was the night when Artemis and Apollo were conceived, our illustrious twins!


End file.
